Field service engineers have the repeated task of configuring machines so that monitoring and diagnostic data about machine health can be collected from the field. The machine configuration involves collecting properties of the machine from the field and using this to configure a condition monitoring system.
Each machine has a name plate outside of the machine displayed with typed or etched information that lists the details of the machine and its properties. These properties are used to configure the machine in the condition monitoring system. These properties are usually noted down in a notebook while on a field visit and then manually entered into the condition monitoring system.